Various techniques (for example, a technique of diagnosing the driving of a vehicle) have been studied to support the driving of a vehicle.
For example, proposed is an operation management system capable of analyzing for each driver the tendency of the operation of a driver by efficiently detecting the dangerous behavior of a vehicle. The operation management system includes a sensor unit, a recorder unit, and a behavior analysis device.
The sensor unit detects the behavior of a vehicle in a time series. The recorder unit records on a memory card the behavior detected by the sensor unit. The behavior analysis device sets a condition pattern for judging the behavior of a vehicle as a dangerous behavior. To be more concrete, the recorder unit compares the condition pattern for recognising the behavior of a vehicle as a dangerous behavior with the behavior practically detected by the sensor unit. Then, the recorder unit records on a memory card for each dangerous behavior only the information related to the behavior which is adapted to the condition pattern so that the behavior analysis device may statistically analyze the recorded information.
In addition, the following advice providing system has been proposed to provide appropriate advice to a user who drives a plurality of vehicles. The advice providing system includes a vehicle information acquisition device and an advice providing control device. The vehicle information acquisition device acquires the information about the vehicle to be driven by a user. The advice providing control device controls providing advice for a user based on the comparison between the following information.
Information acquired by the vehicle information acquisition device about the vehicle to be currently driven by a user
Information acquired by the vehicle information acquisition device when a user drives a vehicle different from the currently driven vehicle.
Furthermore, the documents such as Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-185676, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-23562, etc. are well known.